Sailor Moon : A New Destiny
by JK.Mercury1
Summary: Sailor Moon and the eternal senshi face a new enemy with plans that will distort the human mind... Who is Mamoru having it off with?
1. Act 1, When It All Started

_***_**Note **: Rated M for future sexual scenes and language

_What to do? what to do?_ Mercury thought to herself as she analysed this new enemy.

The girl's had all taken on an enemy of their own. Jupiter was busy fighting while Moon was pretty busy running. Mars infuriated by the enemies sudden appearance and Venus trying to seduce some men while the enemy trashed a few more shops.

"Will they ever learn to mature?" Pluto muttered under her breath while holding chibi moon and saturn back from the fight. Uranus decided to take down Venus' share of enemies since she was being useless and Neptune on Moon's.

"Got it!" Mercury shouted to herself. "Oops... I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yesss..." Slithered the daimon from above. Mercury just dodged one of its attacks gracefully.

"Jupiter oak evolution!" Demanded Jupiter whirling in a flurry of green sparkling leaves which had sliced through the enemies' thick and grotesque skin. "Meh... Easy enough." Jupiter smugly announced.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Exclaimed Mars sending the enemy up in flames while she could see its flesh melting away. Thick green blood oozing from its body.

"Just aim for the weak point and i'm done. Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" A cold surge of icy water blast from her harp of serenity which had been a gift from Queen Serenity herself.

Just before she passed on, she had gifted all of the senshi with their own special gifts, Mercury's being the harp. They all contained an emergency supply of power which would only occur when they had discovered their greatest powers and in time of , the weapons had requirements before they could use them. They had to aquire immense strength. Which they had achieved a long time ago, they were beyond that senshi had been through a lot since they had incinerated Chaos who controlled the soul of Galaxia. The had acquired their eternal form. All of them.

Another daimon had appeared behind Pluto and attacked her. She fell to the floor.

"Saturn and Chibi Moon! It's your time to shine!" She managed weakly.

The daimon was about to slice her with it's scythe like hands.

"Pink Death Heart Revolution!" Screamed the girls scared but confidently.

Dark Pink ribbons and hearts swarmed around them. Rising into the air they aimed downwards. The swarm aimed itself at the daimon and charged at it. It exploded. leaving oozing gory blood around where it had been destroyed.

"Girls! Are you ok?!" Uranus asked worriedly noticing all the commotion.

"Fine, Thank You!" They chorused back pleased with themselves.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I wonder how the senshi are getting on?" CereCere reluctantly asked.

Luna and Artemis were too busy keeping Diana under control to answer her. PallaPalla thought it was a rhetorical question and VesVes was in the bath.

So JunJun eventually answered. "I would imagine fine."

"Why didn't they let us go along with them?" Questioned PallaPalla.

"We aren't experienced enough yet. Apparently." Grunted CereCere.

"Well, its not as if they don't let us fight. We train against them daily don't we?" PallaPalla Inquired.

"True, But they even let Chibi Moon and Saturn join in for back-up." Argued CereCere.

"But Chibi Moon has inherited power from her mother and has been fighting as a senshi longer than us and Saturn has reincarnated once so she has had previous experience as well." Commented JunJun.

'Click' The door opened and Mamoru strolled in with some shopping for the girls. "So girls, still weren't allowed to go along on your duties?"

"No,'We aren't experienced enough'." Frowned CereCere.

"Don't let it get to you girls. They had to train Chibiusa first before they allowed her to fight. I wouldn't want my daughter to be getting hurt now would I? Just like they want to keep your skin in safety." Mamoru countered.

"Meh... I suppose. I never thought about it that way..." CereCere tutted.

"Diana!Stop messing around!You need to grow up a bit now." Demanded Luna.

Diana just simply ignored her and continued to piss around.

"DIANA!Listen to you Mother!Or i'll throw you over that balcony!" Threatened Artemis.

Diana just couldn't hold still, today it was a full moon which meant she is able to transform into her rare human form for the second time! Diana would always find looking a bit more like Chibiusa thrilling. She looked up to her as an loved each other so, you could never possibly pull them apart from each other.

VesVes hummed to herself whilst bathing in steaming hot water. It reminded her of the scorching hot magmas of her home asteroid, Vesta.

She would love to visit their spas before it was all destroyed by the destruction of the moon kingdom. As soon as the Queen was killed all of the civilizations on every planet and asteroid crumbled to the ground. The life in the Milky Way had dispersed all because of the Darkness.

It brought tears to her eyes as she was reminded of her one and only love and everybody else who subsided in her palace and asteroid. Being Princess and mightiest warrior of her asteroid she fought for its right to live on. But the darkness discarded her and put her into a long sleep. Where she would lay dormant for years until awakened. The same appauling practice had happened to each and everyone of the asteroids while the inner senshi were fighting to protect the moon Kingdom itself. While the outer senshi were to busy fending off outside invaders. Saturn was sleeping dormant imbedded inside her home planet Saturn. Not daring to be awoken or she would bring the world to its end.

VesVes couldn't take anymore she had to get out of the bath and get dressed to take her tragic past off of her mind. Her burning red hair flowed through the air as she got of the bath. It shone in the light of the sun. No other human being had that aspect to their hair only her and Rei possessed it. It symbolised their home planet and its astounding temperatures. Her slim figure had steam running off it. Her breasts bulged out which would always make heads turn when out in public, even very close friends of hers, like Mamoru.

"VesVes we're going out for a while! We'll be back in about 2 hours or so!" Echoed PallaPalla's voice throughout the flat.

VesVes wrapped her towel around her sleek body. She entered her bedroom. About to change Mamoru snuck up behind her.

"Huh? You gave me a fright hun." said VesVes.

"Sorry, Babe. We are all alone now..." replied Mamoru.

Within ten minutes, they were in bed together having sex. Mamoru stroked his fingers up her body and slowly licked her groaned.

Turned on by his actions. "More Please."

"Shhhh. Don't talk babe."

She promised to do anything he wanted to do. It was a steamy long 2 hours. They had enjoyed themselves, immensely. Surely they had covered the whole Kama Sutra book. But gently. They didn't want to hurt each other.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile at the mall, Usagi and the girls were looking at the destruction that overwhemlmed the area of the attacks. The destruction had devastating effects. You could see shop owners weeping in the streets. It was tear-jerking.

"It is very upsetting to see people like this. Don't you think?" Makoto Insisted.

"Yeah. I see what you mean. Maybe if some of us, like Usagi and Minako were paying attention to the daimons we would've been able to save some more of the heartache!"Moaned Rei.

"What did we do?! We were paying attention thank you very much!" Snapped Minako and Usagi in unison.

"Oh really?" Rei returned.

The two blonde teenagers kept their mouths sealed.

"Well, all we know at this moment in time is that this isn't anytime to be arguing now is it?" Haruka said calmly.

"Very much agreed." Nodded Ami, Setsuna and Michuru.

Chibiusa and Hotaru were starting to bore. They asked if they could go and look in the cakes shop window. They had consent and Usagi followed after them a few moments later.

"Typical. That Usagi she never changes, even at times like this all she can think about is food." Giggled Ami.

"Like mother, like daughter." Makoto proclaimed.

The cakes shop window was an extravaganza of icing and sponges. All the fillings that had ever been put into cakes. Usagi and Chibiusa gazed at them, dribbling in awe. They wouldn't talk to anyone for about 5 minutes while they were still staring into the window. To some it came across as rude while others were used to this routine, it pretty much happened every time they walked down a street which contained any sort of food store.

It sickened Rei and Haruka while the others just simply giggled at the Queen and Princess' strongest weakness. Food. A woman appeared on the other side of the window, she appeared to be ushering them inside. They followed her instructions and charged in. The cakes were on the pricey side.

"¥2014! WOAH!" Rei shouted suprised. "Come on, we are leaving!"

"Don't be so hateful Rei!" Snapped Usagi.

"I'm just going to shut up this time." Muttered Rei.

"Good. You do that!" Replied Usagi.

All went quiet. No-one dared to get on their bad side, they can really let rip when pissed off.

"Guuuuyyysss!" The girls heard from a distance.

They turned to see the asteroid senshi in civilian form. Including VesVes and Mamoru.

"Girls!" Exclaimed Chibiusa eventually peeling her eyes off the desserts.

PallaPalla, Chibiusa and Hotaru were off and pissing about already.

" I do wish they would grow up..." Said Luna Embarassed.

"Pffftttt...No chance of that happening anytime soon." Said JunJun.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"We must remain hidden... They cannot locate our lair. How dare they keep us from disrupting this planet."

"Yes shall track them down and find their locations and grind their bones down to make bread."

"Very good. I have trained you very well... Haven't I?"

" You have ma'am. I hope to follow in your foot steps."

"You will. Trust me, just be patient my loyal subject."

The figures in the darkness cackled. Their only intentions were evil, and they will have a hell of an obstacle in the way if they want to take over Earth. The Sailor Senshi. Will they be able to defeat the senshi? Or will the senshi defeat them? Only time will tell...

"It will be very hard for them to locate our exact location we're floating in the Time-Space Continuum."

"I just have an awful feeling that at least one of them will be able to manipulate time and control Time-Space. Its like I have a connection with one of the more sincere ones heart. We might be able to use this to our advantage. I can feel the strength of Gemini inside of me. Just send more of our daimons to destroy as much as possible to help locate these beings."

"Yes Ma'am already on it! I will never let you down!"

One of the smaller figures left as another stepped forward it spoke: "She will let you down. I can feel it. I'll be waiting in the back-up wings as leader when she does. Eh..he..he" Cackled the figure...

To Be Continued...

*Note: I will use as much of the Japanese tradition as possible. Considering I watched the English version of Sailor Moon, I know alot about the Japanese version. I read the manga. And will follow the manga with some things extracted from the anime. I think that the manga is better all together. With them all obtaining Eternal form and seeing cosmos. Not forgetting the 'Asteroid Senshi'.


	2. Act 2, Kidnap and Heartache!

"Mamoru has been acting rather strange lately." Announced Usagi.

"Hmmm... I'm sure he just has a lot going on right now." Replied Makoto.

The young women nodded agreeably. They all thought for a moment, until Ami spoke:

"Maybe, just maybe the enemies have already got to him?"

"Nah. Don't be so ridiculous. We have only been fighting them for a few days and Mamoru has always backed out from the

fights." Makoto continued.

"Maybe, thats why he has backed out of the fights? The same thing that happened with Queen Beryl?" Rei Insisted

"It all seems rather peculiar. Don't you think? It makes sense in a way but I don't think that is what has happened."

Minako eased in on the end of the conversation.

After some time of deep thought, they all decided to move onto some other subject in fear of Usagi becoming insecure.

Ami decided to continue writing an essay for the university of health and medicine, so she could fulfil her dream of becoming a doctor like her mother. Makoto decided to quickly sew to together a plush from a spare glove, stuffed with newspaper and cotton to sew it together.

Rei and Minako on the other hand had dashed down to the dumpling stand to get Usagi some freshly made, still warm dumplings. Usagi looked like she was about to eat her sorrows away and dumplings always cheered her right up.

In other words, saving her from raiding Rei's fridge.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"10 dumplings please!" Minako cheerfully asked.

"Sure. Just one second." The store owner replied.

Just as she was about to receive her dumplings, a daimon crashed through slicing Minako's arm causing a minor wound.

"Omg! I'm bleeding! Someone stop it!" Minako cried clumsily.

"Just get on with transforming... Mars Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Oh ok...Venus Crystal Power! Make Up!"

A flurry of fire and stars surged around in the air. Eternal Sailor Mars and Venus had arrived!

"In the name of Mars!"

"And Venus!"

"We shall punish you!" They chorused in unison.

The daimon was already up to no good trashing as many shops as possible. It turned around to notice the two sailor senshi,

already standing there ready to attack it. It exhaled the most putrid colour of purple. Red slits for eyes; A snake

like body with green scales. It weirdly smelt of rotting flesh and they could imagine that the feel of its skin would

make their skin crawl. It made the air taste of off eggs. It wasn't a pretty sight. As far as they were concerned it had to

be destroyed.

"Uhmm... Not exactly loving this thing." Minako muttered to Rei.

"Ewww... I know right. Lets just dispose of it as quick as possible." Rei whispered back.

They thought up a strategy to avoid having to touch it. It didn't bother Rei if she had to touch it but Minako was the

slightest bit weary. They were having a pretty tough time trying to bring it down.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Whats taking those two so long?" asked Ami.

"Oh you know, Minako and Rei have probably spotted a shoe sale or something of the kind." Makoto replied.

"I suppose." Ami giggled back.

Meanwhile, Usagi was weeping around in fear that Mamoru may be in trouble or even worst, falling out of love. Her mind battled with her heart. Her heart would tell her: _He still loves you_. Whilst her mind would battle that off and confuse her by telling her:_ He is losing his love for you_. Little did Usagi know that something was going on with Mamoru. Something very strange that no one knew about. No one.

Makoto consoled Usagi trying to lift the odango-haired love slave's spirits.

"Usagi, your always so paranoid about Mamoru. I mean we have seen the future haven't we? Where you two have had a child?"

It was no use Usagi was still in a ratty mood. There was no chance of making her feel better. Once she has gone into a sulk there is no bringing her out of it, she just needs to sleep on it. She eventually retreated to reading Rei's comics. The pages felt of crusty bread where they had been left to just sit there for a good year or so.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Those girls are probably doing nothing to help us locate the enemy or gather any information on them. We should take it upon ourselves to do some." Suggested Michiru

"Sure. Why not? Let's return to the previous battlefield and leave Chibiusa & Hotaru under the watchful eye of the guardian cats." Added Setsuna.

"Will you be ok girls? We are leaving you with Luna. We will be back as soon as we possibly can." Shouted Haruka.

"Ok! See you soon!" Chorused Chibiusa and Hotaru.

The two young girls had brewed a plan. They were going to locate some evidence themselves. But, first they had to transform to avoid being caught by anyone.

"Pink Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Saturn Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Ribbons and Hearts flew every where, an extraordinary sight, it created the most beautiful of scents. Sugary cupcakes and cookies freshly baked from the oven with a hint of blueberries. Soon enough Sailor Chibi Moon and Saturn were standing there ready for battle.

"Shhhh! We ought to be quiet or they will catch us sneaking out." Whispered Chibi Moon.

They snuck out with the least amount of sound possible. They succeeded in doing so. They also decided to visit one of the battlefields but using logic they visited one a bit further away from the apartment.

They trawled every square metre of the battlefield. They didn't find anything. Until Saturn managed to find a weird engraving on the ground.

"Look Chibi Moon! Over here!" She announced excitedly.

Chibi Moon dashed over there in hope of a portal to where the creatures subsided but unfortunately it was not to be. Disappointed, she slumped down the gravel.

"Whats the matter? I think its an excellent lead." Saturn reassured her.

It was in the shape of a snake but with arms and the daimon's trademark eyes. It possessed the colours of purple and mangy green. The snake was wound around a sort of planet shape and pieces of the planet was crumbling away from it. It was weird that was for certain. The air smelt of danger and mistrust. The wind whistled as the trees whipped it. Something bad was going to happen for sure.

Saturn turned her head to the sound of screaming and laughs. She could see Chibi Moon being dragged away by a daimon! She ran straight after it, lashing it with her scythe. It grabbed her weapon! She held on to it for dear life! They were both about to be took through a portal when Pluto walked down the street to see their misfortune.

She ran screaming at the top of her lungs! "Leave them alone you monster! Chibi Moon! Saturn!"

"Help us please! The symbol over there on the floor might help you!" Screamed Saturn gulping.

"We'll be ok, Pu!" Shouted Chibi Moon reassuring Pluto.

Pluto fell to the rough floor sobbing her heart out. Her crying could be heard from miles away. She had never felt such pain in her life. It was stabbing her right through the heart, she couldn't control her thoughts. She was hectic. She lay there in pain and heartache. Not knowing what to do for once.

"Pluto!" She heard from behind her.

She had recognised the voice of CereCere. Who at the time was out shopping.

"What happened?!"

She could barely speak of the tragic incident that had just occurred in front of her eyes.

"I cannot get rid of the pain. Please help me!" She cried grabbing CereCere and dragging her down to the ground.

"They took Small Lady and Hotaru!"

CereCere gasped in horror.

"Don't worry hun! We will get them back one way or another!" CereCere said reassuring Pluto.

"I don't know if I can live with myself! I just let them get taken away by one of those things!" She said with a sense of guilt and a sad smile.

"I'm sure they are absolutely fine, already manipulating their master and bringing them down from the inside. They are developing into young ladies right before your eyes everyday." CereCere choked with a sad grimace.

Pluto stared blankly at the ground not responding but trying to process what CereCere had just said through her badly damaged brain which now had trouble with operating properly. It just kept on replaying what she had just witnessed. Her favourite children snatched before her very own eyes. Tears developed every time her brain played it back. This was a big deal for her, she had promised to protect them and left them in the care of Luna. Which she now regrets doing.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Chibiusa? Hotaru?" Said Luna worryingly.

She had just discovered they had gone. Nowhere to be found. Vanished from the face of the earth. What would she tell the senshi? Especially Usagi. It would bring even more heart break into her life. She couldn't afford to let this one slip so she went out searching for them. Will she get snatched as well? All will be revealed.

To Be Continued...


	3. Act 3, Mixed Emotions and Disobedience

Mars and Venus had finally destroyed the monstrosity that had manipulated the town centre. Not as much damage had been caused this time because they had worked together and not pissed about. When the daimon had been destroyed it transformed into a puff of that disgusting smelling purple odour. It stunk to high heavens.

"Well, lets go and get those dumplings." Insisted Minako.

Rei just stared with no expression at all.

"Really? After that?"

Minako didn't think to tell anyone. So she strolled over to the dumpling stand to collect her ten that she had already paid for. The quicker they got the food, the quicker Usagi would come out of her sulk. Which would enlighten everybody's mood.

"Thank you ma'am!"

"Your welcome, Enjoy!"

Minako and Rei turned around to walk back off to the temple. Little did they know that another of those weird engravings had appeared on the ground. Evil darkness emanated from it.

"I'm sure that was the only one, that area is secured for now." Rei affirmed.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"We have acquired two of the sailor senshi!"

"Let us go!" Demanded Chibi Moon.

The daimons just simply ignored their demands and pleads. And stared in awe at the specimens they had acquired.

"Take them to the testing chambers!" ordered the leader.

"No! Stop please, I don't want to be killed or imprisoned. We're too young to die." Pleaded Saturn.

They were in what looked like a rectangular prism cave that would float through space. The atmosphere felt eerie. They could hear water dripping from the top of the cave that would echo. Saturn wasn't cut out for this.

"Chibi Moon! I feel uneasy, like I'm going to f...fa..." Saturn was interrupted by a final push through her mental barriers. She collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

"Saturn! Wake up Saturn!" Chibi Moon cried, wrapping her arms around Saturn, cradling her.

_I'm all alone now. What will I do? _Chibi Moon thought to herself. She had to create one of their master plans. Better than the one that got them into this mess in the first place. It felt impossible for her to think of one all alone. Her strongest attack now gone because she has to use Saturn's power as well. They would duo attack. She was stuck with her pathetic _Pink Sugar Heart Attack._

She spotted another of those markings on the floor!

_Maybe I can use this. It might have a hidden button or something helpful. Its worth a shot, I don't currently have any other better ideas._

Chibi Moon looked around the cave before she dared to even go near the engraving in fear of something worst than last time happening. The situation was worsening, Chibi Moon could feel herself shedding a few minuscule tears. She thought to herself.

_I will not let them win. We will win! Evil will not prevail!_

She took another look at Saturn. She flopped to the cave floor, bawling her eyes out. She had completely forgot about her involuntary attack, Supersonic Waves. As the crying got more intense the piercing sound echoed through the cave. Her red odango covers flashed. Creating supersonic waves that caved the walls in. The bars on the prison had collapsed! Saturn had recovered because of the terrible sound that travelled into her ears.

"Chibi Moon!"

"Saturn!"

They were both so pleased to of been reunited, in a way.

"What?! That sounds like..." Saturn was interrupted by Chibi Moon.

"Mamoru!"

"We need to find him straight away. It can't possibly be a trap. How would they think about one like this?" Saturn protested.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"These things are proving hard to kill." Joked Uranus

"Even at the most sincere times, you manage to lighten my mood." Neptune complemented.

Stealing a kiss from her as she glides past, slicing an enemy violently with her mirror.

Uranus always admired Neptune's tranquillity and elegance. While Neptune admired Uranus' brute strength and sincerity.

"What do you think happened to Pluto?" Asked Neptune.

"She is probably off destroying some daimons or something like that. You know her. A right tough cookie, it would have to be really painful to stop her in her tracks. Made of steel." Replied Uranus.

"Pallas icicle imprisonment!"

Neptune and Uranus were astonished by the power they had just witnessed. The asteroid senshi had got tired of standing on the back up line, being protected like a couple of children, so they decided to go against their instructions and fight. A hologram of a snowflake appeared on the floor, which was projected from the turquoise star shaped gem on her tiara, as icicles shot out of the ground to stab numerous daimons whilst imprisoning the left overs. Gunk was everywhere. It smelt of rotting flesh. You could see the organs of the creatures being grinded by the icicles.

"'spose you left us to train for too long huh?" Laughed Pallas with a smug expression.

They could feel the sheer cold of the attack, they had to ask her to stop.

"I 'spose." Said Uranus astonished.

"Well, lets not linger. Get attacking." Demanded Neptune.

Creating a scared look on the other senshi's faces, they obediently followed her demands in fear of her. Even Uranus...

A few more dodges, attacks, defends and a little bit of chanting at the end. They had wiped out a whole street of the creatures.

"A.S.T.E.R.O.I.D.S. Go Asteroids!" Chanted Pallas bribing the others to join in.

Juno instantly joined in whilst it took some time to convince Vesta to join as well. Even Neptune and Uranus participated.

"Wait. Where is Ceres?" Juno hesitated.

"Come to think of it, she hasn't been with us all day." Pointed out Vesta.

"We haven't seen Pluto for a long period of time either." Added Neptune.

After a lengthy conversation and debate trying to decide who they should check on first they came to the decision of splitting up, to cover more ground. Neptune went with Vesta and Juno despite Uranus wanting to go with Neptune she got lumbered with Pallas... Her worst nightmare...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Here, sit down and I'll get you a cup of tea." Said CereCere

Still in senshi form. Too heartbroken to even notice. Face red from the frustration and self-disappointment. A nasty self-hating guilt ridden monstrosity lay there in Pluto's fragile heart. What was she to do though? Sitting around and weeping was not her style. She just had to do something about it.

"Here you go!" Offered CereCere

Pluto was on auto pilot. She took the tea and sipped at it for a bit and placed it on the table.

"Thank You, CereCere. Your a star." Pluto managed with a slight smile.

_At least her frown has gone and she is on the mend already. She will be up and ready again in no time._

She walked back into the kitchen to retrieve her tea. Rotating her head to scan Pluto quickly with her eyes. CereCere's face saddened as she realised the pain one of her fellow senshi was in, she had felt it before. She promised to herself that no matter what it takes she will release Pluto from the prison of pain she was currently trapped in.

_But, how will I assist her through this anguish?_

Quickly grabbing her warm beverage she plotted her backside onto one of the dining seats. Positioning herself to face her friend.

"You any better now?" asked CereCere

"Much better, thanks to you. If you hadn't came to help me, I would probably still be laying there on the floor. This is very much appreciated. Just make sure you know that." Replied Pluto

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"We got you some dumplings! Usagi!" Declared Minako

"Usagi?..Are you there?" Rei said with worry in her voice.

The two young women carefully stepped into Rei's room.

"Boooo!" Shouted Usagi

Which caused them to jump out of their skin!

"Usagi! You ass! I just shit myself!" Hollered Rei.

"Woah. God, get a grip! Oooo... Yum, dumplings. Thanks girls!" Said Usagi taking the food out of Minako's hands.

"Ignorant bitch." Rei muttered under her breath.

Usagi didn't think to share them round. Just kept them all to herself as usual... While the others fired up a conversation to kill some time.

"Anything interesting happen down at the dumpling stand?" Queried Makoto.

"Well, actually since you asked yes." Minako answered.

"Like what?" Ami responded.

"We bumped into another of those things. It sliced Minako's arm causing a minor wound..." Said Rei.

"Oh god. Are you ok Minako? I could bandage it up for you if its that bad? I could put a plaster on it instead. Cleaning it with some antiseptic first of course." Ami worried.

"I'm fine thank you Ami. But could you possibly just bandage it up a bit? Just to be on the safe side. Don't want it to become infected now do we?" Minako replied.

Whilst Ami went off to gather the required materials to patch up Minako's arm, they tried to continue the conversation but Usagi was too busy scoffing to care about the horrendous noise she was creating.

"Usagi! Shut up!" Instructed Rei.

She simply ignored her and continued to finish off the last dumpling from the paper bag. Rustling it to her heart's content just to piss Rei off that little bit more. She managed to keep her cool despite the fact that annoying brat was piercing her ear drums. She could feel anger piling up inside of her. The smell of the dumplings managed to calm her right down. Usagi's intentions had failed miserably.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Chibi Moon. We have been searching for ages can we have a little break? Just a tinee winee one." Insisted Saturn.

"Fine. But not a very long one I need to find Mamoru! He is in danger, I can just feel it." Replied Chibi Moon.

The air felt dangerous and sharp. It smelt of damp and mould. It had a weird taste, which could not be specified. Screeches could be heard from up ahead. This was no place for such young girls, no matter how much power they possessed or savvy. They had to find a way to escape quickly before something tragic would befall their feeble bodies.

"Please... S..t..to...p." Echoed a voice.

"Mamoru! We are going to save you! We are on the right track I can feel it!" Said Chibi Moon with anticipation and motivation clear in her voice.

She clutched Saturn's wrist and pulled her along with her in the direction of the voice they had just heard. They had been lost for ages it was the only lead they now had, they couldn't risk letting such a great opportunity float away. Is it truly Mamoru? Will they just be imprisoned once again? Or are they being tested? Who knows? You will find out soon. It is no guarantee that it is entirely safe at all. Anything could happen.

To Be Continued...


	4. Act 4, Truth Revealed, Hearts Broke

"And then CereCere announced this joke about someone's husband, My Wife went mad at me because l didn 't open the car door for her mother. I just panicked and swam for the surface." said Pallas

This was torture to Uranus, she couldn't feel her ears any more. Pallas was blabbing on and on and on. Uranus would find a few of the jokes funny but only a selected few. A very small amount of the jokes.

"What's brown and sticky?!" asked Pallas

Uranus reluctant to answer replied "A stick?"

"Awww... you got it."

Seeing the pure disappointment in Pallas' face, Uranus decided to be the bigger person and put her own feelings aside and endure more pain for the good of others. And asked if she could continue with the jokes. She regretted it soon enough (after about 3 minutes), but she thought _if it cheers her up, why not?_

Pallas continued on with her babbling, when suddenly Pallas just shut up, no more noise, nada, zilch. Uranus baffled, rotated her head to see no one there. She instantly panicked. She just hoped that she hadn't been snatched by the enemy.

"Pallas? Stop messing with me!" begged Uranus

_What will I do? I hope I haven't lost one of the asteroids. This is why we left them to train. Especially Pallas, she can be such a child at times._

The response was nothing. Just silence. Uranus could smell something, familiar. She walked over to the cake shop and recognised a face in the window. It was Pallas.

"Hey!" scoffed Pallas

Uranus was infuriated instantly. She stormed into the shop and marched Pallas out.

"Just what do you think your doing?" asked Uranus.

She cowered her head in dismay.

"I'm sorry Uranus. I just wanted to check out these scrumptious cakes. The smell of sugar and icing lured me in."

Uranus felt bad for causing Pallas to cower. As if she had been shot with a pistol of guilt, with a speed reloader installed inside of it.

"No." started Uranus.

Pallas looked up to see Uranus swelling up, her voice sounded as if someone had died and she was reading out a speech at their funeral. A very rare sight to see Uranus swell up, only Neptune had really seen her in this state.

"I shouldn't of caused you to feel like an animal. All us senshi are equal. No matter how much experience or how bad our pasts have been. Please accept my apology."

Pallas grinned, holding herself together.

"I accept. Thank you. Very much." said Pallas

"Well, lets get on with our patrol and possibly find Pluto or Ceres." stated Uranus.

There was no tension between the two of them. The atmosphere was mellow.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"We have been out on patrol for about two hours now. Can we not just stop or at least have a rest. Lets go back to our apartment." moaned Juno.

"Ok but not for long we need to find those two." Neptune chipped in.

The three women headed back to the asteroid's apartment to rest up.

The door was already open when they got back. Vesta softly nudged the door to open it. Slowly but steadily they walked in, cautious of what might possibly happen. All the bedrooms were secure and still the same as when they had left. The kitchen had been touched, but nothing taken. Cautiously they opened the door leading to the living room...

"Huh?" said CereCere as she saw the door opening.

"Brace yourself Pluto. We could be dealing with anything here."

"Chillax. It will all be fine." Vesta comforted CereCere.

"Oh! Its you. I was a bit scared there to be honest." replied CereCere.

All went silent for a moment. It became very awkward for unknown reasons. Neptune chose to break the silence.

"Pluto? Are you okay, what happened?" asked Neptune in a sincere manner.

"It was terrible, atrocious. I blame myself. Chibi Moon and Saturn are... g...o..n..e."

A shock of horror wiped the senshi's faces. They didn't know what to say.

"But, how?" gasped Juno.

Pluto explained the story inside out with every minuscule detail making sure that she set the picture perfectly. She wanted them to know exactly how she felt and share her pain with them. _A problem shared is a problem halved._

There was about 15 minutes or so of listening, silence and pain. No one knew what to say to the dilemma their ears had just been revealed to. Her perfect story telling had made them feel like they were standing there watching every single moment of it.

"Pluto, darling. One thing that I, well we all know is that this isn't your problem alone or is it your fault. Don't beat yourself up over it all. Just remember that we will help you through all of your struggles. No matter how big or small. Ok?" Neptune said comforting Pluto.

The women nodded agreeing with what had just been said to reassure Pluto. She was very touched by their support. She had an urge to tell them that she appreciated all of this support but wanted to sort out this mess all alone, but she kept it to herself and accepted their proposal.

"Thank you oh so very much everyone. I will take up your offer, we will save them together!" Announced Pluto.

Everyone looked at her pleased with the decision that she had made. She recognised a determined look in every single one of their eyes. She was actually on a bit of a high, she couldn't wait to save them. Anticipation filled the air as CereCere transformed creating the smell of flowers in full bloom In the middle of summer.

"Lets go get the others, full steam ahead!" declared Ceres.

They leaped through the roof tops, Jumping as high as 9 feet! They were about to reach Rei's temple when Vesta fell down a gap in between the houses.

"Oh god! Help me!" screamed Vesta.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Please...! Just leave me be. But don't harm any of the senshi. I treasure them with all my heart. Any of them get hurt and your life will have no purpose left. And I mean that." pleaded Mamoru in a stern voice.

"I don't give a shit about your 'beloved senshi' they can burn for all I care." replied the monstrosity standing in front of him.

"I am Bachue! Leader of the celestial serpents. And puny beings like yourself will not and I repeat _**not **_stand in _**my **_way. Has that registered in your imbecilic mind?!" insulted Bachue.

Mamoru didn't dare dignify such a monster with a response. He held on to his pride and planned to keep it that way. Not even something like this would push him over the edge. He felt weak and tired, as if he could not carry on. Until he thought of Usagi and Chibiusa. The two females that were irreplaceable. They would always give him strength even just the thought of them.

"Nagini! Continued to whip his sorry ass, until he reveals all the intellect possible." ordered Bachue.

"Yes Ma'am!" responded Nagini despite fearing her master she aspired to be very much like her. A strong and independent woman. Not letting anyone hold her back especially men.

The story with Bachue and men was not the most beautiful of stories I can tell you that. She officially renounced men from that moment on. She would allow them to work for her because it caused her to feel better about herself and as if she was the more powerful sex between the two. Nagini wore a black commando outfit trimmed with green pearls and emeralds to represent the common colour of serpents. Short black hair tied back into a ponytail.

Bachue now looked very masculine with the exception of her rather large breasts. She let off the same scent as her minions, but more feminine. A green dress trimmed with pink diamonds and emeralds with a cut on the right leg to reveal the whole of her smooth, beautiful right leg.

Long luscious locks dyed into the colour of ginger. Blue stunning eyes with a hint of devious green. Not forgetting, A husky yet feminine voice.

"You monster! I hope you regret every single one of your actions one day and die in pain." Mamoru managed with the last bit of energy he had left.

His head drooped down whilst he just hung there in the air. Being kept airborne with the help of four rusty, gothic chains that looked as if they had been left to age for a good couple thousand years.

"Take that nasty, snide comment back or I shall force you to!" hissed Nagini.

He simply ignored her keeping his head down. Hoping she would leave him alone to hang in peace.

"Meh... you insubordinate piece of scum. I will leave you here to rot for the time being." snapped Nagini.

Fortunately for him, his plan had worked. He hoped that was the last of the torturing for some time. He needed to refresh his brain. He had promised himself that no matter what they done to him. He wouldn't give anything away at all. He had to keep those he loved safe.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Usagi sat there staring into space daydreaming about Mamoru and when he would return to normal. He would act so strange everyday. Like he forgets things that he normally always notices. Always compliments her and the girls but the last week it had all been different. Like he had been avoiding them and only talking to them when he felt like it.

He didn't smell right either. A look of pure evil shone in his eyes every time she gazed into them. She could tell for certain something dodgy was going on which made her worry even more. She opened up the possibilities of him cheating on her or taking drugs.

She sighed and broke the day dreaming notion.

"Whats up with Usagi? She been looking down recently." insisted Ami.

"She is just upset about Mamoru and the way they haven't really seen each other that much in the last week. I think she misses him." said Makoto.

"Yeah. I see what you mean she has been spacing out much more recently than normal." added Rei.

"Just leave her be. She will pass through that phrase sooner or later. You know her, like she never escapes from her mood swings that her period causes." added Minako.

"Meh... I suppose your right. Better in no time." said Rei.

Will Mamoru ever be discovered? Will Vesta be ok? Will Usagi end up doing something that she will regret? All will be revealed in the next chapter.

To Be Continued...


	5. Act 5, Lost Hearts and Loyalty

"Ooooh... What does this do?!" asked Chibi Moon pressing a button.

Saturn fortified her hearing ability by cupping her ears with an arched hand. She forced Chibi Moon back with the swing of an arm because they could not afford to be discovered. Saturn took the lead and affirmed that it was safe to run across the cross roads.

Saturn softly whispered across to Chibi Moon. "Its safe to cross! Quickly before anyone sees us."

Chibi Moon nodded and started to run. She had nearly made it when a daimon appeared before her eyes and attacked her.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Yelled Chibi Moon

Spinning like a carousel hearts emerged from her rod. They rebounded off of the cave walls, slapping the creature round the face multiple times. Chibi Moon stood there pissing herself laughing. Saturn quickly snatched her hand and began to sprint.

"Saturn! You spoil sport! I was watching him being slapped!" said Chibi Moon with a disappointed tone.

"Get a grip and grow up Chibi Moon." Saturn breathed to herself.

Saturn kept an eye on the creature from behind. She noticed that it had recovered from its sudden daze, she decided to try and focus all of her power into Chibi Moon. Which eventually teleported Chibi Moon ahead leaving Saturn behind.

"Huh?!" Questioned Chibi Moon.

Realising just what had happened she turned around to run back to Saturn to save her.

"No! Saturn I won't leave you behind!"

With a calm and collected impression on her face she replied with "I do not matter. As long as our princess is protected. Please just leave me and save yourself."

It brought tears to both of their eyes as Saturn turned her back to defend herself. Chibi Moon yelled out her farewells in a teary voice. Saturn responded with a simple farewell and ordered Chibi Moon to run.

_Will I ever see her again? How could I possibly leave her after all we have been through together. I need to go back. But she won't allow me. I love you Saturn. Don't die on me._

She turned the corner. Panting, she hid in a little crevice to avoid being found. She could hear noises coming from where Saturn was fending off a grotesque creature. When suddenly she heard the screech of a girl. She held in the urge to run and check on Saturn.

She could hear moans and inflictions. It was really hard to resist but she had to follow Saturn's sincere orders.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

"Huh?"

_I need to protect Saturn as well as her protecting me! I don't care what she says, I can't leave her behind._

But, by the time Chibi Moon had peered around the corner, Saturn's body was being yanked across the rough cave floor.

_I can't be caught by these things. I need to stay free from their clutches so I can hatch a plan to save Saturn and Mamoru!_

This is was all hard for Chibi Moon to take in. She had to manage **alone**, how would she manage this? She had never done this before. At least 1 person had been helping her at moments through her life. If not one, numerous amounts of people. But she had to brave this one all alone for she had no say in this situation. Being alone was compulsory.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

"I wonder where they could've got to!" said Luna.

"Well, we don't have precious time to be wasting here while we could be out, looking for them." insisted Artemis.

"Chibiusa and Hotaru! What if I never get to see them again?! What if..." worried Diana

Artemis rudely interrupted Diana with "Just calm down! We will find them. Trust me."

Diana managed to calm right down with the assistance of her mother and father. But she couldn't hold it for long.

"Exactly like Chibiusa." Luna whispered to Artemis in shame.

"I know what you mean. One of lives worriers."

The three guardian cats finally managed to get out of the apartment to look for the missing senshi.

After a few hours of searching, Diana, the least likely of people discovered the same engraving Saturn had recently pointed out.

A few yards away Artemis sighed in dismay because of the lack of evidence.

"Mama! Papa! Over here!" yelled Diana.

"What does she want now?!" muttered Luna shifting over to her hyperactive daughter.

They both gasped in amazement when they scanned what Diana had found.

"Quickly. Take a picture of it Artemis!" ordered Luna.

He took the picture and ran off to the arcade with Luna and Diana lagging behind.

When eventually arriving there they checked to see if anyone was around, which they wasn't it was a Sunday. The arcade closed early.

"Central control. Password: Kitty night stalker." said Luna in a stern voice.

The Sailor V retro video game booth responded and instantly revealed a staircase down to the central control station. The three cats rushed down the stairs to test their evidence.

They uploaded their evidence onto the Moon Kingdom data banks. It came up with only one result...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Vesta!" screamed Ceres at the top of her lungs.

The sudden incident was a humongous shock to every single one of the senshi. With fear of being killed. Vesta shot out balls of lava which materialised into a soft duvet for her to land on. But before she had hit the floor they vanished leaving the floor bear in a result of this she had no more energy left because of falling at such great speed.

Vesta could feel the wind lashing against her face. The smell of sewage water just worsened the situation. All she could see was a grey surface up ahead. She forced her eyes shut and took a deep breath.

_Goodbye cruel world. I will always love the senshi and hope to meet with them again after the reincarnation. I have enjoyed my life so far. Farewell._

She was now plummeting to the ground like an asteroid _(pun intended.)._ There was no hope in saving her...

Just when they all felt the tension and heartache of her death, she disappeared through the floor. The mood lifted knowing she hadn't passed on from this life.

They all leaped down onto the floor where she had vanished, but nothing was there. Nothing was happening. Like a portal had suddenly opened to save her life and then closed.

"Well, that was weird." said Neptune puzzled.

"This can't be good." said Pluto worried.

"Why?" asked Pallas.

"Because she has been taken along with Chibi Moon and Saturn, I'm sure of it. They could be doing anything to them all at this moment in time." explained Pluto.

Everyone gasped in horror.

"Well then we should alert the others so they could possibly help us?" suggested Uranus.

The women nodded in agreement.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The impact of Vesta hitting the ground could be felt by Chibi Moon, who hadn't dared to come out of hiding without a plan.

"Ummm... Hello? Is anyone here?!" questioned Vesta.

"Vesta! Your here!" exclaimed Chibi Moon in excitement.

She ran around the corner to see no one there. She thought to herself.

_Is my mind playing tricks on me? Or is this all getting to me?_

Little did she know was Vesta had already wondered off. In the opposite direction to find her way out of the enemies lair.

Vesta wondered on, looking as lost as ever. When suddenly, she heard footsteps. She covered herself with the corner as she saw Saturn and Mamoru tied up to chains.

_But, how is that possible? I was with him yesterday._

She smirked as she remembered their two long sexual hours together. A lot happened in such short time.

_Unless... The Mamoru I was with is an... Intruder?! I slept with one of those things?!_

The thought came to mind, reality had hit her right round the face, leaving a mark. As soon as she had finished fantasizing she gasped at the sight of Saturn.

_Where must Chibi Moon be if Saturn is there?!_

She stood and watched in anticipation wondering what would happen next... Nagini had emerged.

"So... I see we have one of those 'sailor senshi'. Don't worry, your age doesn't matter. I will make you suffer. I promise." hissed Nagini.

"How could you?! You have been manipulating Mamoru like this the whole time! No wonder he has been acting so absurd. You have replaced him!" yelled Saturn.

She kicked and wriggled to try and escape from the chains but it wasn't the result she was hoping for. Mamoru slowly opened his eyes to the rattling of the chains.

"Sa..tu..rn? Why did you come here? We will never escape unless someone saves us." Mamoru said weakly.

"Its ok Chibi Moon is here somewhere. I risked my own life for her. I know she possesses the passion, desire and strength somewhere inside of her to save us both.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"How?! How in heaven will I be able to complete such a task?!" She cried to herself.

Chibi Moon was physically shaking. Rocking herself back and forth while holding her knees with her hands. Her brain was unstable from the nerves and insecurity. She was too tired to think up a plan. She just sat there and allowed streams to travel down her pale young face. Nothing could be done to help her. Unless, by a strike of luck Vesta or one of the others were to find her. But the chances were very low with the stakes very high.

By now she had got used to the smell of sewage and the dripping water. But a new smell had been added, burning. She noticed a light emanating from behind her. Pressing against the wall, she fell forward into a cavern. The floor was clean and a bed tucked up in the corner. It was a cosy little bedroom type room. But why was it here and what was its purpose?!

Chibi Moon was intrigued by this random room but thought...

_Meh... There is a bed and I'm going to collapse if I don't get some sleep sooner or later. What harm can it do?_

She was unaware of who's bedroom it really was... Will Chibi Moon get caught in this mysterious bedroom? Or will she manage to escape by manipulating the owner? All will be revealed in the next chapter...

To Be Continued...

*****Note**: I will be unable to update tomorrow because it will be my birthday. Hopefully I will update on the 22nd sorry for the late update. I missed it by a day. It won't happen again. Apart from tomorrow and the occasional day.


End file.
